Together In Paris
by Treta Aysel
Summary: 1920's AU. Paris was the place and it was a time for love, friendship, hardships and more. Gabriel/Castiel


**AN: Soooo, this is an AU story that takes place in 1920's Paris, France. I wrote this chapter and the second one over a year ago but I'm just now picking it up again with hopes to finish it sometime this year. Enjoy!**

**Together In Paris:**

**Part 1: **

The cobblestone seemed to stretch on for miles and miles all over the city of Paris. A pair of children walked down the street, one boy and the other a girl. The young girl was dressed in a green colored frock and her red hair was done up in ringlets and a green bow to match her frock. In her cold fingers she carried a tin lunch pail in one hand and her books in the other.

Her partner was dressed in a cardigan over his short sleeve shirt. The trousers that he wore went to his knees, where they met his knitted stockings. His dark hair was a mess from the day spent out of the house. He too, clutched an identical lunch pail like hers in one hand and carried his school books in the other. As they walked down the street together the boy stopped and looked off down one of the side roads. The redhead kept on walking until she no longer noticed that he was there with her. "Castiel!" She called, as she turned around and ran towards him. "Castiel, come on….we have to go home now." Her icy, cold fingers tightened around his bony wrist, pulling him in the direction of their home.

Pale blue eyes snapped out of the trance they had entered as he had peered down the ramshackle street. Everything on that street was out of place. Clothes lay across wires that were connected to the buildings across from them. The streets were littered with trash and clothing people thought it was best to leave there for anyone to grab and take. He took a lasting look down the street before nodding. "Right, home," He muttered following her down the street.

Their home was only a mere five blocks away from the school Castiel and Anne attended. The travel distance seemed nothing the summer and the spring seasons there in Paris but in the winter it was frigid and their fingers got cold from their tin lunch pails and being exposed to the cold from carrying their books. Several times their mother let Anne stay home in the winter claiming that she needed help around the house during the holidays and Anne could miss school then since she was a young lady and her future was pretty much set. Castiel on the other hand they wanted him to attend school as much as he could to earn a future and be well educated for a well-paying job.

In step the two of them ascended the stairs of the stoop before opening the door to their house. It creaked and groaned as Anne slowly pushed it open before stepping inside the house, her brother following right behind her. "_Mère? _Mother?" Anne called as Castiel shut the door behind them.

The foyer to the house was a bit tight and only about five feet wide leaving barely any room to get walk down it. It opened up into the kitchen right away and from there the rest of the house was laid out. While Anne looked for their mother Castiel quietly slipped through the door that led into his room.

The room itself, like the rest of the house, wasn't that big but it was big enough for the fifteen-year-old boy. It held everything he needed and made it fit with ease. There was a wooden book case up against the wall that was near the window that looked out into the back alley. His bed was a modest size twin bed with a pair of clean white sheets that looked like that it had been made recently. Next to the book case sat his wardrobe that held his few clothing that he owned and of course in the corner was his desk where he sat at and did he his studies.

Castiel set his books on his bed and stalked over to his book case. Reaching up to the top shelf he removed a leather bound book of French poetry. Dinner wasn't going to be for another two hours, just enough time to slip down to the book store and come back unnoticed. He was normally left to study with no one checking in on him until dinner anyways.

The window opened with ease allowing himself enough room to slide out and into the alley way. He shut the window so there was only about a crack was left enabling him to slip back inside the room. Out on the street Castiel started to make his way back down the road that he and his sister just came down. Down that road was a place that Castiel usually frequented owed by their neighbor, Charles Shurley.

It was a quaint little shop on the corner of the next street down. Every afternoon Castiel got lost among the stacks of books looking for something new and interesting to read. Each week he would return the book he borrowed and look for a new one. He opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. "_Monsieur _Shurely?" He called looking around going up to the front desk in the shop.

"Ah Castiel." A figured came out from the back, carrying an armful of books. "A….a little help here."

Castiel's eyes widened a bit and nodded, rushing over to help him. He took off the first couple of books and carried them over to the counter and set them down. "_Monsieur _Shurely this sure is a lot of books. Are they new?" Castiel asked as he looked at a few book titles in the stack.

The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. "Yup they certainly are. I have a whole new shipment to unload. Would you mind helping me by shelving these as I bring the others in? And of course take care of customers that come in."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Of course _Monsieur _take care of what you need. I'll be here."

The man chuckled and nodded, patting his head. "Thank you Castiel. Who knows, maybe one day I'll start paying you for the help you give me."

"Oh no sir, I couldn't possibly….I mean…..I just like to help out. I don't want to be paid for helping."

Charles just chuckled once more. "It's alright. I was just saying. Anyways, I'll be in the back if you need me, alright?"

"Alright." Castiel called as he picked up a few books on the stack and began shelving them. He hummed to himself as he stuck the books on the open spaces on the shelf. As his first stack of books began to narrow down the door open and in came a patron. Immediately he went behind the counter and smiled. "Welcome to Surely's Book Shoppe, how can I help you?" He greeted the customer in a polite manor.

The customer was a young male around Castiel's own age; maybe a year or two older. He was dressed in the finest clothes Castiel had ever seen someone wearing on a day that wasn't a church day or a holiday. He looked at Castiel and nodded for a moment, removing his cap as his eyes scanned over the shelves quickly, looking to see if he could find what he was looking for without having to ask for help. "Um….I was sent here by Madame Mosely to pick up a package."

The dark haired teenager nodded and checked the shelves behind the desk before spotting one with the name _'Mosely´ _scrawled across it. "Here you are!" He exclaimed happily handing him the package.

The blonde young man nodded as he took the package from him, examining it. "What do I owe you for the package?"

"Oh, nothing. Madame Mosely always pre-pays when she orders her books and packages." He explained with a smile.

There was a nod from the other as he flashed him a smile picking up the package off the counter. "Well I thank you….."

"Castiel."

A nod. "Yes, Castiel, nice to meet you." There was a small smirk on the others lips.

"Perhaps I'll see you again around here?"

"Of course, I come here and help _Monsieur _Surely often…I don't believe I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't throw it." Amused smirk was still evident on his face. "It's Gabriel by the way, Gabriel Le roux."

The dark haired boy nodded as the blonde picked up the package that was destined to end up in Madame Mosely's possession. "Well, thanks again and like I said I'll see you." Gabriel nodded as he made his way over to the door, opening it and stepping back out onto the street calling out a bye to Castiel as the door shut behind him.

As the door to the shop shut the back the back door to the stock room opened and Charles reentered. "Well, I think that's everything." He said as he set more books on top of the counter. "Thanks again Castiel. Why don't you run home before your parents or sister discover where you really go when you say you're studying?"

"First I wanted to get a new book." He insisted to get one before he left to go back home.

"Of course." Charles turned his back on him as he scanned the stacks of books before choosing one. "Here you are."

Castiel looked over the title and smiled a bit. It was a book of French Folk and Fairytales like the ones parents often told their children to keep them out of trouble. He was sure he heard these stories when he was younger but not in a very long time. "Thanks _Monsieur _Surley." He said taking the book off the counter.

"Of course Castiel, now get home before anyone finds out."

Smiling Castiel ran out of the store and down the street dodging people. He was sure his safety net of time was growing smaller and smaller. It didn't really matter to him anyways. There was no harm in reading, it was helping him a great deal in French class and as soon as he found books in English it was possible that class as well.

He slowed down as he reached the ally leading back to his window with only the crack left open. He carefully set the book down on a crate that was sitting in the ally and preyed the window open. Picking the book back up he slid the book inside his room and before climbing in himself.

Perfect timing too he thought as there was a knock followed by his sisters voice telling him that dinner was ready. "Coming." He called, setting the book on his bed. Before opening the door and joining his family for dinner he smiled at the book. Going to the bookstore was not a good idea but a great one that day. He had met someone he defiantly couldn't wait to see in the future. Why? He hadn't had any of the slightest idea but who knew, maybe the future could answer that.


End file.
